Rowdyruff Boys Z: Batalla por el poder del Fénix
by w-20
Summary: Este es otro especial. Los RRBZ tendran que afrontar una batalla por la posesión de un poder que sería usado tanto por el bien como por el mal, este especial es basado despues del Season 2, disfrutenlo mucho. SEGUNDA PARTE
1. 1

**Este es otro especial con acción y drama, basado después del Season 2, debido al tamaño está dividido en partes, espero que disfruten este especial**

M.2.-La batalla por el poder del Fénix

Hace muchos años atrás, hubo guerras, por la posesión de un poder, que podría ser usado para la destrucción total.

Desde ese tiempo, muchos guerreros descubrieron de un poder que provenía de una bestia sagrada, se trataba del dios Fénix, el ave mitológica que poseía el poder supremo, además de la inmortalidad. Esa bestia sagrada había aparecido de la nada y se ocultaba en una guarida misteriosa y estaba siendo cuidado por varios hechiceros. Al conocerse de su existencia y de ese poder, varios guerreros desataban batallas para obtenerlo y usarlo para propósitos propios.

Sin embargo, el dios Fénix, al ver la avaricia de las personas, desató su furia, destruyendo a varios ejércitos. Pero no se tomó en cuenta que en el paso de los años, las personas planeaban métodos más restrictivos para poseer su poder. Una ciudad desolada vio que una forma de tratar con ese poder, sería dejando su humanidad, así que varias personas se hicieron la cibernización hasta transformarse en robots de diferentes tipos, pero aún así conservaban su pensamientos como humanos.

Pero debido a eso, toda esa ciudad se extinguió, dejando sólo a los robots, quienes algunos se dieron cuenta de su error, pero otros aprovechaban el nuevo poder que tenían, y si se apoderaban del dios Fénix, aumentaría su poder a un nivel sin límites.

Uno de los robots buenos, fue de viaje hasta que encontró a un hechicero, quién resultó ser uno de los guardianes del dios Fénix, entonces le contó del peligro que ocurriría su los robots malignos capturaban al dios Fénix.

El hechicero, junto al robot bueno, fueron a una guarida oculta, donde estaba el dios Fénix, junto a los otros hechiceros. Al ver el peligro que se desataba. El Fénix pidió a sus hechiceros que lo sellen en un pequeño emblema, que lo suprimiría a él y su poder. Los hechiceros obedecieron y en un pequeño emblema que tenía la figura del Fénix, lo encerraron.

El hechicero junto con el robot bueno, decidieron llevar el emblema para ocultarlo, pero fueron rodeados por los robots malignos, quienes construyeron una nave espacial, la cual usarían para conquistar el mundo entero. Al verse rodeados, el robot bueno usó el emblema desatando el poder del Fénix, la cual abrió un enorme agujero que se tragó a todos los robots malignos y dejándolos sepultados y paralizados y además su nave espacial quedó congelada y se fue al espacio vagando a lo desconocido. Sin embargo, el robot bueno fue afectado por el poder también junto con los otros robots buenos. El poder del dios Fénix no podía ser manipulado por cualquiera, ya sea ser vivo o no. Pero antes el robot bueno le dio el emblema al hechicero pidiéndole que se deshaga del emblema para que no caiga en manos perversas.

La raza robot quedó enterrada y separada hasta desaparecer de la Tierra. El hechicero pensó que la alternativa sería haciendo un hechizo para sellar el poder, entonces dijo _"Sólo aquel que posea el elemento fuego en su interior, podrá liberar el poder y logrará controlarlo sólo para el propósito correcto"_. Luego el hechicero, para asegurarse que igual no caiga en malas manos, rompió el emblema en tres partes; el ala, pata y cola izquierdas; el ala, pata y cola derechas y la cabeza, cuerpo y cola central. Después el hechicero ocultó las tres partes en diferentes partes del mundo.

Pasaron los años y al desconocerse el paradero del poder del Fénix, las personas olvidaron esa avaricia hasta que el peligro por esa avaricia se olvidó por completo, hasta el momento.

En el presente, 4 meses después de la batalla final contra Him. Se ve a Momotaro, deslizándose por una rampa. Miyashiro, Kaoretsu y Shun lo miraban.-Oigan, chicos-dijo Momotaro saludándolos.-Oye Momotaro-san, estamos planeando salir con las chicas al parque mañana-dijo Miyashiro.-Lo siento, pero no estoy con ánimos para eso-dijo Momotaro.-Veo que practicas skateboard que te enseñé-dijo Kaoretsu.-Sí, lo hago para distraerme-dijo Momotaro.-Pero, sería mejor si vienes con nosotros mañana-dijo Shun.-Sólo olvídenseme de mí! Disfruten sus citas, tengo cosas mejores que hacer!-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto. Los demás se miraban preocupados.-Amigo, necesitas relajarte, ¿Te conté que nuevas publicaciones de la música rock y pop que te gusta? Rude Boys, Hotplay, Lady Lala …-dijo Shun. Momotaro le llegó en interés al oír eso.-De acuerdo, pero sólo iré por mis grupos y cantantes favoritos-dijo Momotaro.

Miyashiro, Kaoretsu y Shun se notaban preocupados al ver a Momotaro como si algo le hubiera pasado.

En la noche, en el museo de historia, se veía como dos trabajadores llevaban un paquete pequeño. Luego, en el laboratorio del profesor Utonium, el señor alcalde apareció en la pantalla.-Profesor Utonium!-dijo el alcalde.-Señor alcalde, ¿Qué sucede?-dijo el profesor, quien estaba acompañado de su hijo Ken y también de Peach.-Según los investigadores, han encontrado una parte del emblema!-dijo el alcalde. Luego se mostró en la pantalla lo que parecía una ala, una pata y una cola derechas.-¿Será posible que sea eso?-dijo el profesor sorprendido.-¿De qué se trata, papá?-dijo Ken.-Se trata de una investigación sobre una fuente de energía almacenada en un emblema roto-dijo el profesor.-¿Qué clase de energía?-dijo Peach.-Bueno profesor, mañana podrá venir para que examine ese fragmento-dijo el alcalde.

Pero luego se ve que afuera del museo un hombre misterioso vio el paquete había sido entregado al museo.-Esto está mal, no puedo permitir que se junten las partes-dijo el hombre misterioso.

Al día siguiente, los chicos, junto con Shun, estaban caminando hacía el parque. Se notaban contentos, excepto Momotaro quien se notaba pensativo.

En el parque; Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru y también Shizune; estaban esperando.-Esos chicos, se están tardando-dijo Shizune.-Ellos nos dijeron que llegarían-dijo Miyako.-Pues les vale que se apresuren-dijo Kaoru un poco incomoda. Momoko estaba pensativa.-Momoko-chan, ¿Te pasa algo?-dijo Shizune al notarla.-Estoy bien-dijo Momoko sonriendo un poco.-Ahí están!-dijo Miyako al ver algo.

Los chicos habían llegado.-Hola!-dijo Miyashiro. Cada uno se fue a verlas. Miyashiro y Miyako se miraban un poco sonrojados pero no les importaba.-Miyako-chan! Estás más linda-dijo Miyashiro ruborizado.-Gracias, Miyashiro-kun, me alegra que vengan conmigo-dijo Miyako ruborizada.

Kaoretsu y Kaoru se hablaban.-¿Qué tal, chica ruda?-dijo Kaoretsu.-Muy bien, mi chico rebelde-dijo Kaoru. Ambos se dieron cinco con sus manos.

Shun y Shizune se miraban y luego se abrazaron.-Shizune-chan, que bueno que hayas aceptado salir conmigo-dijo Shun contento.-Tenía dudas de quién sería mi pareja ideal, y tú me resultastes el ideal-dijo Shizune contenta.

Se notaban felices, ya que los RRBZ y las PPGZ admitieron sus sentimientos de uno a otros. Excepto por Momotaro y Momoko que apenas se miraron.-Bueno, si vienen a divertirse, háganlo, porque me voy a las tiendas de música-dijo Momotaro adelantándose.-Yo iré a ver a los modelos varoniles que se presentarán en la fiesta-dijo Momoko caminando a otra parte del parque.

Shizune se notaba confundida al verlos actuar así.-Oigan, ¿Hay algo que me perdí?-dijo Shizune.-Lo que pasó…-dijo Shun. Luego se empieza a recordar algo.

/Flashback/

-"Había una pelea contra los robots de Mojo jojo. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se encontraban en una pelea que fácilmente lograron detener. Pero pasó algo repentino"-dijo la voz de Shun.

Se ve que quedaba un robot, Brick y Blossom se fijaban y se preparaban a atacarlo.-Yo lo derrotaré!-dijo Blossom y luego fue volando contra el robot.-Yo-yo supremo!-dijo Blossom atacando, pero el robot detuvo su ataque y la jaló hasta estrellarse al suelo.-Mal jugado, yo me encargo-dijo Brick presumiendo.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick atacando. La bola de fuego llegó contra el robot y lo hizo explotar en mil pedazos.

Brick aterrizó cerca de Blossom quien se recuperaba.-Eso pasa por tratar de adelantarte sin pensar un plan de ataque-dijo Brick.-¿Es necesario que me critiques al verme lastimada?-dijo Blossom.-Para alguien que cayó muy bajo, no eres buena además porque eres …-dijo Brick.-No soy buena porque… ¿qué? ¿Por qué soy mujer?-dijo Blossom molesta.-Pues… sí-dijo Brick.-¿Crees que no puedo cuidarme? ¿Olvidaste que los derrotamos en el pasado y derrotamos a Him?-dijo Blossom.-Tal vez, pero luego nos volvimos mejores, y olvidaste que Him no fue derrotado por completo, y si no fuera por nuestra ayuda, hubieran perecido-dijo Brick molesto.

-Pues si no fuera por nosotras, no hubieran regresado a la ciudad como héroes-dijo Blossom molesta.-Pues para ser chica, no ganas en cualquier pelea-dijo Brick molesto.-No me hables como si fuera una chica débil y necesita que un chico la salve!-dijo Blossom molesta.-Pues si resultas como una chica débil, y te salvo porque no puedes hacerlo sola, niña!-dijo Brick molesto.

Al oír eso, Blossom le dio una bofetada a la mejilla izquierda de Brick. Los otros RRBZ y PPGZ vieron lo que pasaba.-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Brick molesto tocándose su mejilla lastimada.-No entiendo por qué me gustabas-dijo Blossom molesta.-Y pensar que sentía algo por ti!-dijo Brick molesto.-Pues se acabó, terminamos!-dijo Blossom molesta.-Me parece bien, me gusta mi vida soltera!-dijo Brick molesto.

Brick y Blossom se ignoraron y se fueron volando a direcciones contrarias. Los otros RRBZ y PPGZ se notaban preocupados al ver lo que pasó.

-"Y después de ese momento, Momotaro y Momoko-chan no se hablan, ellos terminaron"-dijo la voz de Shun.

/Fin del flashback/

-No puedo creer que ellos terminaron… por esa discusión-dijo Shizune.-Sí, pensamos que si veníamos todos, podríamos reconciliarlos pero parece que no funcionó-dijo Shun.

Pero luego en ese instante se escuchó una explosión, todos se dieron cuenta de eso. Algunas personas huían asustadas.-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Shun. Momotaro y Momoko estaban entreteniéndose pero también se dieron cuenta de la emergencia.

Una chica de cabello castaño estaba corriendo y era perseguida por una máquina, que parecía una motocicleta. La motocicleta corría destruyendo lo que había en su camino. La chica tropezó y la motocicleta estaba a punto de arrollarla pero justo en ese momento Blossom apareció y llegó con la chica salvándola.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo Blossom.-Cuidado!-dijo la chica. La motocicleta volvió a correr y fue tras Blossom y la chica.-¿Cómo puede una motocicleta puede moverse sin alguien que lo conduzca?-dijo Blossom.-Entrégamelo!-dijo una voz.-¿Quién dijo eso?-dijo Blossom mirando a diferentes direcciones.-Lo dije yo!-dijo la voz, que provenía de la motocicleta.-Ah! Un fantasma en la motocicleta!-dijo Blossom sorprendida. La motocicleta casi se caía al oír eso.-No soy un fantasma! Les mostraré mi verdadera forma!-dijo la voz. De pronto la motocicleta se convirtió en un robot.-No me imaginaba eso-dijo Blossom.

El robot motocicleta se fijaba en la chica que estaba al lado de Blossom.-Escúchame humana, entrégame a la otra humana y quizás no te lastime!-dijo el robot motocicleta.-¿Qué quieres con ella?-dijo Blossom. El robot motocicleta corrió contra ellas pero Blossom lo esquiva a tiempo.-Yo-yo supremo!-dijo Blossom usando su ataque que enredó al robot haciendo que se caiga.-No era tan temible-dijo Blossom presumiendo.-No lo subestime!-dijo la chica.

El robot motocicleta le salió una pequeña sierra de su mano que cortó el yo-yo de Blossom liberándose.-No es justo! Las motocicletas no tienen esa clase de herramientas!-dijo Blossom señalándolo.-Pero no soy una motocicleta cualquiera!-dijo el robot motocicleta y fue atacar a Blossom .Ella lo esquivó pero la pierna del robot motocicleta se estiró golpeándola.-¿Estás bien?-dijo la chica tratando de ayudar a Blossom.-Tu! Ahora me perteneces!-dijo el robot motocicleta y se disponía a agarrar a la chica.

Pero en ese momento, una bola de fuego cayó alejando al robot de Blossom y la chica.-¿De dónde vino eso?-dijo el robot motocicleta. En ese momento alguien aterrizó entre ellos. Blossom se recuperó y vio las espaldas de alguien y llevaba una cerbatana. Se trataba de Brick.-¿Brick?-dijo Blossom.-¿Lo conoces?-dijo la chica.-¿Quién eres?-dijo el robot motocicleta.-Atacando a una chica indefensa, no es lo que se ve todos los días-dijo Brick.-¿Qué dices? No soy indefensa!-dijo Blossom un poco molesta.-No hablaba de ti-dijo Brick ignorándola, eso hizo que Blossom se molestara más.-No interfieras! Mis órdenes es traer a esa chica a la fuerza!-dijo el robot motocicleta.-Hablas muy directo para ser una máquina-dijo Brick.-No soy una máquina, soy uno de la antigua raza robot!-dijo el robot motocicleta.-¿Raza qué?-dijo Brick confundido. Pero luego el robot motocicleta se dirigió contra Brick atacándolo con sus brazos estirables. Brick usaba su cerbatana como mini espada para defenderse.-Ese chico-dijo la chica. Blossom se dio cuenta lo que escuchó.

Mientras tanto, los otros RRBZ y PPGZ, junto con Shun (Como el chico de acero) y Shizune (Como la chica amazónica); llegaron al lugar también.-Blossom ¿Qué pasó?-dijo Shun.-Miren!-dijo Shizune. Los demás vieron como Brick y el robot motocicleta estaban peleando ofensivamente.-Este humano es muy hábil-dijo el robot motocicleta.-Esto se termina ahora!-dijo Brick y se dirigió contra el robot motocicleta.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick usando su ataque. La chica estaba sorprendida al ver lo que hizo Brick.-Fuego! Podría ser…-dijo la chica. La bola de fuego llegó al robot motocicleta quemándolo completamente dejándolo infuncional.-Nada mal contra una máquina-dijo Brick presumiendo pero luego se fijó en la chica y Blossom.-Oye, ya estas a salvo-dijo Brick.-Gracias-dijo la chica sonriéndole.-Blossom, también estás a salvo-dijo Brick.-Tsk! Crees que una chica depende de un chico para que la proteja, no olvides que soy una heroína, no me trates como una chica delicada que tiene que ser salvada por un chico-dijo Blossom molesta e ignorando a Brick.

-Oye, usaste ataque tipo fuego-dijo la chica a Brick.-Sí, ¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Brick.-Debes venir conmigo, debo decirte algo-dijo la chica agarrando el brazo de Brick.-¿Espera, hablas del robot que vencí?-dijo Brick.-Eso es solo el principio, habrá más de ellos, tienes que saber lo que ocurrirá-dijo la chica.-De acuerdo, iremos contigo, vamos chicos-dijo Brick. Todos se retiraron junto con la chica. Ninguno de ellos vieron que el robot motocicleta, a pesar de estar destruido, movió lentamente su mano a su cabeza.-Enviando información… unidad destruido… información enviada… a… Sigma…-dijo el robot motocicleta pero luego se descompuso.

En un lugar desconocido, lo que parecía una vieja base, algo se acercó, y recibió el mensaje del robot motocicleta en una computadora.-Parece ser que el día llegó, para que regresemos-dijo una voz cibernética.

Mientras tanto, los RRBZ y los otros estaban hablando con la chica que ayudaron.-Con que tu nombre es Brick, que lindo-dijo la chica contenta.-Mi nombre no es lindo!-dijo Brick molesto y un poco sonrojado.-Por cierto cómo te llamas-dijo Boomer.-Mi nombre es Ruki-dijo la chica.-Y decían que el nombre de Brick es lindo-dijo Butch.-Eso no es cierto!-dijo Brick cómicamente molesto.-Hay algo que quería preguntarte, ¿Por qué ese robot te perseguía?-dijo Blossom.-Como se los dijo, no era un robot común, es de una antigua raza de robots que existió muchos años atrás-dijo Riku.-¿Raza robot? Fue lo que me dijo ese robot, pero ¿Cuál es la diferencia?-dijo Brick confundido.-Había escuchado que era una leyenda antigua, pero era tan ficticio que nunca publicaron en la historia-dijo Shizune.-¿Es cierto, Shizune-chan?-dijo Shun sorprendido.-Esperen, en verdad creen que creamos en algo de ciencia ficción-dijo Buttercup.-Pues con la presencia de ese robot, ya cambió eso-dijo Riku.-Pero ese robot, iba tras de ti-dijo Bubbles.-Ese robot, quería algo de mí-dijo Riku preocupada.-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Brick.-Quería que lo llevara con el emblema-dijo Riku.-¿Emblema?-dijeron los demás.-¿Qué clase de emblema?-dijo Brick.-Yo puedo responder a eso-dijo una voz que los asustó un poco, era el profesor Utonium quién hablaba desde el aparato de Blossom.-¿Profesor Utonium? No nos sorprenda de esta manera!-dijo Brick un poco molesto.-¿Cuál es tu problema? Lo llame y le avisé de lo que pasó-dijo Blossom.-Vengan a mi laboratorio y traigan a esa chica, les explicaremos lo que pasa-dijo el profesor.

Más tarde en el laboratorio, todos se reunieron y el profesor les enseñó en su monitor una figura que parecía un emblema roto.-Eso es!-dijo Riku sorprendida.-Riku-san, ¿Es eso el emblema que buscaba ese robot?-dijo Brick.-Sí, pero es solo un parte-dijo Riku.-Es cierto, esa parte está en el museo y si hago una simulación con su mitad y lo completamos-dijo el profesor. Las partes se apegaban pero solo resulta las alas, las patas y dos colas.-Parece las partes de una ave-dijo Shun.-¿Alguien me podría explicar lo que sucede?-dijo Brick.-Hace tiempo uno de mis colegas encontró durante su investigación en un área arqueológica, lo que parecía la parte de un emblema en forma de ave, se notaba que estaba muy oxidada, pero no se pudo determinar del tipo de metal de la cual está hecha-dijo el profesor mientras se imaginó lo que dijo.

-¿Un emblema de un metal misterioso?-dijo Boomer.-¿Qué clase de emblema será?-dijo Butch.-Pero eso no es todo, según nuestros estudios, el emblema emite una clase de energía que no se puede determinar su nivel, creemos que podría tratarse de una fuente de una energía ilimitada-dijo el profesor.

-Exactamente-dijo una voz repentina en el monitor que asustó un poco a los otros.-Señor alcalde, ¿Podrían dejar las apariciones sorpresivas?-dijo Brick.-Pero no creo que exista fuentes de energía ilimitada-dijo Ken confundido.-No existe si fuera de este mundo-dijo Peach.-Eso pensamos, pero según el profesor Utonium, sería un poder místico-dijo el alcalde.-Un poder místico inigualable-dijo la señorita Bellum quien estaba al lado del alcalde.-Esto ya es muy raro, primero un robot de una raza primitiva, y ahora un poder mitológico, no concuerda esto-dijo Brick.-Tal vez su nueva amiga nos pueda responder-dijo el profesor mirando a Riku.-¿Riku-san?-dijo Brick.

-Lo escuché de mi abuelo, una antigua raza robot, que eran humanos que se construyeron entre ellos mismos, querían una fuente de poder ilimitado, pero algunos de ellos lo usarían para gobernar el mundo, la fuente de poder le pertenecía al dios místico, el Fénix-dijo Riku.-¿Fénix?-dijeron los demás confundidos.-Riku-san, disculpa pero esto ya está fuera de la realidad-dijo Brick.-Pero Brick-san, esto es muy serio…-dijo Riku. Pero de repente algo pasó en el museo, sonó una alarma.-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Ken.-La alarma del museo, me informan que la parte del emblema fue robada-dijo el alcalde.-Iremos para alla!-dijo Brick. Boomer y Butch lo siguieron.-Oigan, esperen, iremos también!-dijo Blossom. Bubbles y Buttercup la siguieron.-¿Por qué nos siguen? Ya no necesito que vengas conmigo!-dijo Brick molesto.-Esto no lo hago por ti, ¿Recuerdas, idiota?-dijo Blossom molesta.-Oigan, ¿Qué pasa con esos dos?-dijo Riku.-Un problema de novios-dijo Shun.-YA NO SOMOS NOVIOS!-gritaron Brick y Blossom molestos.-¿Lo ven?-dijo Shizune.

Luego en el museo, los RRBZ y las PPGZ habían llegado pero vieron que algo pasaba ahí.-Oiga, ¿Qué sucedió?-dijo Brick.-Un sujeto entró al museo y se robó la pieza del emblema-dijo el vigilante del museo.-¿Sabe quién fue?-dijo Boomer.-Era un hombre pero tenía su rostro oculto-dijo el vigilante del museo.-Eso no fue mucha utilidad-dijo Butch.-Será mejor ubicarlo antes que se escape con el emblema-dijo Brick.-Será mejor dividirnos en grupos-dijo Buttercup.-Bueno ya conocemos los equipos-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se fueron a diferentes lugares.

Mientras tanto; una maquina humanoide, con un símbolo Alfa en su frente, los estaba rastreando.-Reconocimiento completo, esas materias vivientes estuvieron con la materia viviente que se escapó, nos guiaran con la parte del emblema-dijo la máquina con voz cibernética. Estaba junto con otras dos máquinas humanoides, quienes tenían símbolos Beta y Gamma en sus frentes.

Los RRBZ estaban mirando por diferentes lados buscando al ladrón del emblema.-Esto tardará mucho-dijo Brick.-Brick, ¿En verdad seguirás molesto con Blossom?-dijo Boomer.-No quiero hablar de eso!-dijo Brick molesto.-Pero…-dijo Boomer.-No quiero hablar de eso!-dijo Brick molesto.-No debemos entrometernos con problemas ajenos-dijo Butch.-Lo siento, solo quería ayudar un poco-dijo Boomer.-Hay un problema mayor-dijo Butch.-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Brick mirando algo a una gran distancia. Los RRBZ corrieron a ver.

Había un hombre con cabello blanco, era un viejo quien se notaba cansado y estaba sentado sobre una pared.-Oiga! Está bien-dijo Brick. El anciano los veía con una mirada aterradora.-Ustedes…-dijo el anciano. Los RRBZ estaban con las frentes azuladas, estaban asustados al ver que el anciano los veía así.-¿Sí?-dijo Brick en su estado.-Eres tú-dijo el anciano. Los RRBZ estaban cómicamente asustados.-Discúlpenos por molestarlo-dijo Brick en su estado. Los RRBZ dieron tres pasos para atrás, se voltearon y caminaron muy rápido huyendo del anciano.

Los RRBZ estaban ocultos detrás de una pared un poco aliviados.-¿Qué sucede con ese tipo? Su mirada fue espantosa-dijo Brick.-Pero se nota que es un sospechoso-dijo Butch.-Quizás sepa quién es el ladrón del museo-dijo Boomer. Brick se asomó por la pared mientras veía de lejos al anciano quien estaba mirando un objeto que tenía en sus manos.-¿Qué será eso?-dijo Brick. Se ve que Butch estaba en el suelo cargando a Boomer, a la vez Boomer estaba cargando a Brick.-¿Viste algo más?-dijo Boomer.-¿Por qué me toca en el suelo?-dijo Butch un poco molesto.-¿Qué hacen?-dijo una voz que asustó a los RRBZ que por poco perdían el equilibrio, era Riku.-Riku-san!-dijo Brick.-¿Están jugando?-dijo Riku un poco confundida.-Eh, sí! Estamos jugando a ser un tótem humano-dijo Brick tontamente sonriendo.

-Así que ustedes son amigas de ellos-dijo la voz del anciano. Los RRBZ se dieron cuenta al oírlo y se asomaron por la pared. Ellos vieron que el anciano, ahora con una mirada bondadosa, estaba hablando con las PPGZ.-Ah! ¿Acaso ese anciano tiene dos personalidades?-dijo Brick sorprendido.-Diganme, uno de esos chicos puede usar ataques de fuego ¿Verdad?-dijo el anciano.-De hecho sí, es un idiota pero no creo que sea al quién busca-dijo Blossom.-Blossom, ¿Sigues molesta con Brick?-dijo Bubbles.-Él no me interesa-dijo Blossom molesta.-No quisiera estar en su lugar-dijo Buttercup.-¿A quién llamas idiota?-dijo Brick molesto. Los RRBZ estaban detrás de las PPGZ.-Ustedes…-dijo el anciano con mirada aterradora. Los RRBZ estaban asustados de nuevo.-Hay algo que debo preguntarles chicas, ¿Podrían…?-dijo el anciano. Pero de pronto los RRBZ levantaron con sus manos a las PPGZ sobre ellos y corrieron a otra dirección.-Discúlpennos!-dijeron los RRBZ mientras corrían llevándose a las PPGZ, dejando al anciano confundido.

-Oigan, ¿Qué les pasa? Bájennos!-dijo Blossom molesta.-Como digas-dijo Brick y soltó a Blossom dejándola caer. Blossom se paró y le dio un fuerte golpe a la cabeza de Brick.-Idiota!-dijo Blossom molesta.-¿Qué les sucede? ¿Somos equipajes?-dijo Buttercup molesta.-No, los equipajes no se quejan-dijo Butch.-Chicos! Los alcance!-dijo una voz, se veía una chica corriendo hasta llegar a los RRBZ, era Riku quien se notaba muy exhausta.-Riku-san-dijo Brick.-Corren muy rápido, ¿Por qué huyeron de ese hombre?-dijo Riku cansada.-¿No viste como nos miraba? Parecía un demonio-dijo Brick.-No hables así de él!-dijo Riku molesta.-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso lo conoces?-dijo Brick.-Sí, es mi abuelo y lo que tiene en sus manos…-dijo Riku pero de repente un láser los atacó. Todos ellos lo esquivaron.

-¿De dónde vino eso?-dijo Brick.-Los encontramos junto con la humana-dijo una voz cibernética. Los RRBZ escucharon esa voz.-¿Quién dijo eso?-dijo Blossom. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ vieron arriba tres máquinas humanoides, que resultan ser cyborgs.-¿Más robots?-dijo Butch.-Y parece que nos buscaban-dijo Boomer.-Traigan a la humana y al humano del fuego-dijo el cyborg del símbolo Alfa ordenando a los otros cyborgs.-¿Habla de Riku y de Brick?-dijo Blossom.-¿Qué tengo que ver con esto?-dijo Brick.

Las tres máquinas se fijaban contra los RRBZ y las PPGZ. Una nueva pelea y un extraño misterio se dará ahora.


	2. 2

Comenzó una nueva pelea, los RRBZ y las PPGZ se vieron frente a tres máquinas humanoides, que resultan ser cyborgs.-¿Qué quieren?-dijo Brick.

-Estamos buscando algo que esa humana tiene-dijo el cyborg con símbolo Alfa.-Riku-san! ¿Ella qué tiene que ver? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Son de esa raza máquina?-dijo Brick.-Yo soy Alfa, y ellos son Beta y Gamma-dijo el cyborg.

-Se nota por los símbolos que llevan-dijo Brick confundido.-Tenemos ordenes de tomar a esa humana y al chico del fuego-dijo Alfa.-Mis sensores indican que el humano con la gorra emite energía tipo fuego-dijo Beta.-Es al quien buscamos, el señor Sigma estará satisfecho-dijo Gamma.-Tsk! Ustedes le serán fieles pero yo lo hago por el trato que me dijo-dijo Alfa.

-¿Sigma? ¿Quién es ese?-dijo Brick.-Capturen a la humana y a ese chico!-dijo Alfa. Los Cyborgs volaron contra los RRBZ quienes se separaron. Alfa fue contra Brick, Beta contra Boomer y Gamma contra Butch.-Shun, Shizune! Protejan a Riku-san!-dijo Brick.-Lo haremos!-dijo Shun. Los cyborgs se enfrentaban a los RRBZ.-¿Y nosotras qué? ¿Creen que las mujeres no podemos pelear? Adelante, chicas!-dijo Blossom. Las PPGZ fueron a ayudar a los RRBZ.

Butch se enfrentaba a Gamma (Que resulta ser un cyborg grande con brazos grandes). Butch sacó su búmeran para atacar.-Búmeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch. Pero Gamma lo detuvo con facilidad con una mano.-Imposible!-dijo Butch sorprendido.-Calculando nivel de fuerza, chico humano no tener fuerza suficiente-dijo Gamma.-¿A quién llamas débil?-dijo Butch enojado.-Proceder con pelea-dijo Gamma soltando el búmeran de Butch. Luego su brazo se estiró contra Butch haciendo que su puño lo golpee. Butch resistió pero fue empujado hasta estrellarse a la tierra. Buttercup apareció con su martillo detrás de Gamma.-Golpe sónico!-dijo Buttercup. Gamma recibió el ataque en su cabeza.-No pareces fuerte-dijo Buttercup confiada.

Pero Gamma parecía intacto y giró su cabeza a ver a Buttercup.-Nivel de fuerza no compatible con género femenino, poder ser género desconocido-dijo Gamma. Buttercup se enojó cómicamente.-SOY UNA CHICA FUERTE, NO ESE GÉNERO RARO, ESTUPIDO!-gritó Buttercup.-Espera Buttercup!-dijo Butch quien se levantaba mientras empujaba el puño de Gamma.-Nivel de fuerza no concuerda, humano posible género desconocido-dijo Gamma.-NO SOY DE ESOS, BASTARDO!-gritó Butch enojado cómicamente.

Gamma regresó su brazo y se fijó en Butch y Buttercup.-Humanos con gran fuerza, entrar en combate con nivel de fuerza requerida-dijo Gamma.-Pareces emocionado-dijo Buttercup.-Hay que mostrarle lo que somos capaces-dijo Butch.

Boomer se enfrentaba a Beta (Que resulta ser un cyborg pequeño con pequeños propulsores en su espalda). Boomer sacó sus varas para atacar.-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer. Pero Beta los esquivó fácilmente.-Que rápido para ser pequeño!-dijo Boomer sorprendido.-Analizando, utilizar velocidad máxima-dijo Beta.-Actúas como más máquina que un cyborg-dijo Boomer.-Iniciar pelea-dijo Beta desapareciendo de la vista de Boomer. Luego apareció detrás de Boomer atrapándolo con sus brazos y piernas. Boomer trató de liberarse pero fue difícil. Bubbles apareció con su vara detrás de Beta.-Burbujas gigantes!-dijo Bubbles. Beta recibió el ataque en su espalda, las burbujas explotaron quedándose pegados en los propulsores de Beta.-Ya no podrás moverte rápido sin esos-dijo Bubbles.

Pero Beta parecía intacto, sus propulsores se encendieron derritiendo las burbujas pegajosas, y giró su cabeza a ver a Bubbles.-Poder de ataque, insignificante-dijo Beta.-Claro que no! También puede pelear!-dijo Bubbles.-Bubbles!-dijo Boomer quien en el descuido de Beta se liberó.-Nivel de velocidad, insignificante-dijo Beta.-Muy gracioso-dijo Boomer un poco enojado.

Beta abrió sus propulsores y se fijó en Boomer y Bubbles.-Tomando datos, empezar pelea requiriendo nivel de velocidad-dijo Beta.-Hay que tener cuidado-dijo Bubbles.-Sí, esa cosa parece ser muy veloz-dijo Boomer.

Brick se enfrentaba a Alfa (Que resulta ser un cyborg de igual tamaño). Brick sacó su cerbatana para atacar.-¿Querías ver mi poder de fuego? Pues lo verás! Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick. Pero Alfa partió la bola de fuego con su mano.-Así que tú eres a quien Sigma busca, le servirás como conejillo de indias-dijo Alfa.-¿Otra vez Sigma? ¿Quién es ese?-dijo Brick.-Será mejor que te prepares, disfrutaré haciéndote añicos-dijo Alfa quien lanzó unos láseres de sus ojos. Brick apenas logró esquivarlos.-Me siento emocionado-dijo Alfa.-Ni siquiera tienes una cara de verdad ni boca cómo te ves emocionado-dijo Brick confundido. Blossom apareció sacando su yo-yo.-Deberías esperar que otros se unan a la pelea-dijo Blossom.-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Brick molesto.-Se ve que tú sólo no puedes con esa máquina-dijo Blossom. Alfa se fijó en los dos.-Ser viviente, no se requiere datos, proceder a eliminar cualquier dato innecesario-dijo Alfa.-¿A qué se refiere con eliminar dato innecesario?-dijo Blossom.-Habla de ti-dijo Brick. Alfa encendió sus pies cohetes y voló para atacarlos.-Yo-yo supremo!-dijo Blossom. Alfa recibió el ataque pero se movía aún.

Alfa apareció en frente de Blossom.-Blossom, muévete!-dijo Brick. Pero en ese momento Alfa le dio un golpe a Blossom haciendo que caiga al suelo.-Humana estúpida-dijo Alfa desinteresado.-Chatarra de mierda!-dijo Brick molesto y se dirigió a atacar a Alfa.-Temperatura de fuego, encendiendo-dijo Alfa mientras rastreaba signos de energía de fuego de Brick. Brick usaba su cerbatana para atacar ofensivamente.

Shun y Shizune se acercaron y levantaron a Blossom quien estaba un poco lastimada.-Blossom, ¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo Shizune preocupada.-No puedo creer que me hayan ganado en unos segundos-dijo Blossom sintiéndose molesta.-Suficiente Blossom no debes sentirte mal si es que no puedes derrotar a un enemigo-dijo Shun. En ese momento Riku y el anciano misterioso se les acercaron.-¿Riku?-dijo Shun.

Mientras tanto, Brick seguía peleando contra Alfa pero no lograba ganar.-Ataque de corte!-dijo Brick usando su otro ataque.-Impresionante-dijo Alfa. En ese instante Alfa detuvo la cerbatana de Brick con su mano, Brick no podía mover su ataque.-Pero no lo suficiente-dijo Alfa quien luego dio un golpe a Brick haciendo que se estrellara al suelo.

Mientras tanto los otros RRBZ Y PPGZ también tenían dificultades con los otros cyborgs. Butch y Buttercup fueron derrotados por Gamma, Boomer y Bubbles fueron derrotados por Beta. Todos ellos estaban tirados en el suelo.-No pueden con mi fuerza-dijo Gamma.-No pueden con mi velocidad-dijo Beta.

Los cyborgs se disponían a atacarlos de nuevo pero de pronto una gran nube de polvo provocado por una granada se extendió por el lugar. Cuando se disipó la nube, los RRBZ, las PPGZ, Shun, Shizune, Riku y el anciano desaparecieron.-Los perdimos!-dijo Alfa molesto.-Al señor Sigma no le gustará-dijo Beta.-No debieron huir muy lejos-dijo Gamma.-¿Y qué esperamos? A buscarlos!-dijo Alfa.

Más tarde en el laboratorio del profesor Utonium, los RRBZ tenían sus ojos cerrados pero luego los abrieron.-¿Qué, cuándo, dónde?-dijo Brick confundido.-Ustedes-dijo una voz. Los RRBZ voltearon sus caras y se dieron cuenta que era el anciano y los miraba con la mirada aterradora que los asustó.-Abuelo, creo que a ellos no les gusta que los veas así-dijo otra voz, era la de Riku.-Riku-san! ¿Estás bien?-dijo Brick.-Sí, ya conocen a mi abuelo-dijo Riku refiriéndose al anciano.-¿Ese anciano?-dijo Brick señalando al anciano.-¿A quién llamas viejo?-dijo el anciano con su mirada aterradora de nuevo.-A nadie!-dijo Brick cómicamente asustado.-Abuelo, basta-dijo Riku.

-No quiero interrumpirlos pero nos podrían explicar lo que pasó-dijo Blossom acercándose junto con Bubbles, Buttercup y los demás.-Mi abuelo usó una granada de humo que cegó la mirada de los cyborgs y le pedí que los trajera el lugar que me llevaron antes-dijo Riku.-Me alegra que estés bien, Riku-dijo el anciano.-Disculpe, usted es…-dijo el profesor Utonium.-¿Dónde están mis modales? Disculpen, me llamo Isshin Tashibana, el abuelo de Riku-dijo el anciano con mirada bondadosa.-En serio, ese hombre tendrá dos personalidades diferentes-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ tenían gotas de sudor en sus cabezas.

-Sería mejor que nos cuenten sobre lo que esos cyborgs querían de su nieta-dijo Shun. Isshin tenía una mirada sería al oír eso.-Esos cyborgs son de la raza antigua de robots que el dios Fénix sepultó por varios años-dijo Isshin.-La raza robot, eso fue lo que Riku-san y Shizune-chan nos dijeron-dijo Brick.-Hace muchos años, unos humanos se experimentaron convirtiéndose en diferentes tipos de máquinas para apoderarse del poder del dios Fénix, el cual tenía un poder ilimitado que sería usado para dominar el mundo, los hechiceros que eran guardianes del dios Fénix lo sellaron en un emblema para que no cayera en manos avariciosas-dijo Isshin.-¿Y usted como lo sabe?-dijo Brick.-Porque, yo soy descendiente de uno de los hechiceros-dijo Isshin. Todos estaban sorprendidos al oír eso.-¿En serio?-dijo Boomer.-Por supuesto, uno de los hechiceros fue el que dividió el emblema y los ocultó en diferentes partes del mundo-dijo Isshin.-Así que son lo que esos cyborgs buscan-dijo Butch.-Sí no hay que dejar que esas máquinas le pongan las manos en ella-dijo Isshin.-Pero entonces por qué esas máquinas iban tras Riku-san-dijo Brick.-Porque querían encontrar la parte del emblema que tengo-dijo Isshin.

En ese momento, Isshin sacó de su bolsillo lo que parecía una ala, una pata y una cola derechas, era una parte del emblema.-Esa parte, es la del museo!-dijo Ken.-Así que fue usted quien robó el emblema-dijo Brick.-Esperen chicos, mi abuelo lo hizo por buenas razones-dijo Riku defendiendo a su abuelo.-Los cyborgs localizaron el emblema y decidí recuperarlo para ocultarlo-dijo Isshin.-¿Pero cómo supo dónde estaba el emblema?-dijo Blossom.-Porque de esas máquinas renegadas, había uno de ellos que decidió desaparecer junto con todos los robots-dijo Isshin.

-Ese soy yo!-dijo una voz cibernética. Todos se asustaron cómicamente al oír eso. Era otro cyborg y tenía el símbolo Omega en su frente.-Es uno de ellos, chicos, ataquen!-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ se disponían a atacar al cyborg.-Esperen, yo no soy como ellos, estoy de su lado!-dijo el cyborg del símbolo Omega cómicamente desesperado.-Me alegra que nos encontraras, Omega-dijo Isshin.-Espera ¿Conoce a eso?-dijo Butch confundido.-Sí, es un robot de los buenos-dijo Isshin.-Entonces, tú no eres amigo de esos cyborgs que nos atacaron-dijo Buttercup.-No! Él es un aliado nuestro-dijo Isshin.

-Soy Omega, uno de la antigua raza robot-dijo Omega.-¿No tuvimos suficientes problemas con esas máquinas?-dijo Blossom.-Espera, si eres uno de esos, ¿Cómo es posible que una raza que fue aniquilada, sobreviviera a estos tiempos?-dijo Brick.-No fuimos aniquilados, fuimos petrificados y enterrados por el dios Fénix, pero luego de unos años el hechizo se rompió y revivimos-dijo Omega.-Pues no sabíamos eso, y ¿Cómo esos robots sabían que el abuelo de Riku-san tenía uno de las partes del emblema?-dijo Brick.-Porque yo soy el robot que usó el emblema para desaparecernos y no causar peligro a la humanidad-dijo Omega mientras se imagina lo que dijo.-Que interesante-dijo Butch.-Yo estaba con el hechicero que ocultamos el emblema, pero de los robots rebeldes hubo uno que los lideraba y tenía una ambición mayor, ese era Sigma, cuando fuimos rodeados por los robots renegados, usé el emblema para petrificarnos y también anular la nave espacial que construyeron para conquistar, pero también fui afectado-dijo Omega.-Con que se sacrificó-dijo Boomer.-Deje al antepasado de Isshin que separada el emblema y que algún día uno de sus descendientes se encargaría de desaparecerlos, entonces conocí a Isshin y le pedí esa misión-dijo Omega.-Oiga, ¿Si se sacrificó, como es que todavía vive y las otras máquinas?-dijo Brick.-Después de librarnos del hechizo, los cyborgs rebeldes huyeron regresando a la nave espacial que quedó perdido en el espacio, seguramente estará funcionando de nuevo, los robots buenos decidimos no aparecer en su mundo para evitar cualquier pánico, sin embargo Sigma y los robots rebeldes fueron adquiriendo actualizaciones con la tecnología moderna que tienen mientras se ocultaban-dijo Omega.

-¿Quieres decir?-dijo el profesor.-Se han adaptado a la tecnología y se hicieron mejoras, ahora son más fuertes que antes, además de poseer nano-bots que les permiten controlar otras máquinas-dijo Omega.-Si eso ocurre debo llamar a la guardia nacional-dijo el alcalde preocupado, quien apareció en el monitor.-No creo que eso ayude-dijo Brick.-Creí que podría encontrar a mi abuelo y ocultarnos pero esos cyborgs estuvieron buscándonos durante años-dijo Riku.-No te preocupes Riku-san, si ganamos esto, ¿Quieres que salgamos?-dijo Brick sonriéndole. En ese momento Blossom le dio un golpe en su cabeza.-¿Cuál es tu problema?-dijo Brick molesto. Pero Blossom solo le ignoró.

Los RRBZ estaban pensativos por lo sucedido.-Entonces si ese tal Sigma esta detrás de todo esto, si lo derrotamos se terminará esto-dijo Brick.-No será sencillo, recuerden que los cyborgs Alfa, Beta y Gamma son las unidades más fuerte de su grupo-dijo Isshin.-Pero la prioridad mayor es no dejar que los cyborgs obtengan el emblema reunido-dijo Riku preocupada.-Pero solo hay una parte que es la del museo-dijo Boomer.-No es cierto, porque yo tengo una de las partes aquí-dijo Isshin mientras sacó un pequeña caja, la cual contenía una parte que era una ala, una pata y una cola izquierdas. Todos estaban sorprendidos cómicamente al ver eso.-¿Cómo lo halló?-dijo Butch.-Pocos años atrás, Omega encontró una de las partes y me lo entregó, tuvimos que ocultarlo en esta caja especial para que los cyborgs no lo detectaran-dijo Isshin.-Bien, pero calculando la situación, sólo están las partes derecha e izquierda del emblema-dijo Ken.-Sólo faltaría la tercera parte-dijo Peach.-Hace pocos días con Omega lo buscamos y detectamos, estaba en Tokio pero luego la señal desapareció, ya no pudimos encontrarlo, luego supimos de la parte que encontraron y lo llevaron en el museo, pensamos que era la parte que desapareció pero veo que no lo es-dijo Isshin.-Tengo las sospechas que Sigma pudo encontrar esa parte-dijo Omega.-Si es así, tendremos problemas-dijo Isshin.-No creo que Sigma y sus lacayos hayan encontraron esa parte-dijo Brick.-¿Qué te hace pensar tan seguro?-dijo Isshin.-Porque con lo que nos contaron, hay algo que debo decirles-dijo Brick.

En ese momento, Brick metió su mano en el bolsillo dentro de su chaqueta y luego sacó algo. Era una pieza de metal que parecía la cabeza, cuerpo y cola central de una ave. Omega, Isshin y Riku estaban muy sorprendidos al ver que Brick tenía una parte del emblema.-Esperen, ¿Tenían una parte del emblema?-dijo Bubbles.-Nosotros no, Brick-dijo Boomer.-Bueno, yo me lo encontré hace pocos días-dijo Brick.-¿En qué demonios pensabas? ¿Por qué no nos dijistes que tenías esa parte?-dijo Isshin molesto.-Brick, ¿Cómo lo encontraste?-dijo Shun.-Fue cuando los chicos y yo fuimos a la playa, de repente una pequeña ola vino y arrojó un pedazo de metal, iba a botarlo pero cuando vi la forma de la ave, decidí conservarlo, luego de eso lo guardé en mi chaqueta para que no lo vieran-dijo Brick mientras se imaginaba lo que dijo.

-Dentro de su ropa, eso explica por qué no lo detecte-dijo Omega.-Pero dejando el tema, ¿Por qué los cyborgs iban tras Brick también?-dijo Shizune.-Es cierto, ellos querían a Riku y a Brick-dijo Shun.-Cuando mi antepasado selló al dios Fénix, aparte de dividirlo en partes, hizo un hechizo en el cual, cuando las partes del emblema se reúnan, solo aquel con el elemento fuego podrá activar el poder del Fénix-dijo Isshin.-Sigma estaba buscando la respuesta de eso a parte de buscar las partes del emblema, hasta que te encontraron, creo que piensan usarte para activar el emblema y usar el poder-dijo Omega.-Que malo, o sea yo podría activar el poder del Fénix-dijo Brick.-Posiblemente, tendrás poder tipo fuego, pero no sabemos si podrás tener control de todo ese poder-dijo Omega. En ese momento una mosca los estaba escuchando pero no se daban cuenta de eso.

Omega tomó las tres partes del emblema y las juntó.-¿Qué pasará ahora, abuelo?-dijo Riku.-Algo mágico-dijo Isshin. De repente un pequeño brillo en el emblema, luego se ve que el emblema estaba unido formando un ave que era el Fénix.-Vaya! El emblema se unió-dijo Brick sorprendido al igual que los demás.-Pero se nota muy oxidada-dijo Butch.-Sólo logré unir el emblema, pero todavía sigue sellado-dijo Omega mientras entregó el emblema a Isshin.-No podemos permitir que Sigma tenga el emblema y a Brick, sería el fin de todo-dijo Isshin.-Así es, ustedes podrán tener poderes extraños, pero debido a sus presencias las máquinas no se cansarán hasta aniquilarlos-dijo Omega. Luego Isshin colocó un pequeño hilo al emblema.-Ya lo oyeron, la prioridad es proteger el emblema y a Brick-dijo el profesor Utonium.-Ja! Parece que tú necesitas que te protejan como si fueras indefenso-dijo Blossom.-Yo no necesito que me cuiden, soy un héroe, a diferencia de ti!-dijo Brick molesto.-Pues yo tampoco! Verás que tú solo no puedes con todos los problemas que existen!-dijo Blossom molesta. Brick y Blossom comenzaron a discutir de nuevo.-¿Eso es muy común en ellos?-dijo Riku confundida.-Bienvenida al equipo-dijo Shun.

En ese momento se escuchó unos ruidos de destrozos.-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Buttercup.-Parece que vino de afuera-dijo Ken.-Iremos a investigar-dijo Blossom.-Chicas, si se encuentran con esos cyborgs, deben regresar para organizar un plan-dijo el profesor.-¿Usted también? ¿Por qué piensan que no podemos cuidarnos solas?-dijo Blossom un poco molesta.-¿Qué te pasa Blossom?-dijo Ken confundido.-Les mostraremos que también podemos resolver esto-dijo Blossom. Las PPGZ salieron volando a investigar.

En ese momento la mosca se acercó más a Brick y luego Brick se percató de algo y lo golpeó con fuerza.-¿Qué sucede, Brick?-dijo Boomer.-Eso me tocó-dijo Brick mirando a la mosca. Omega se dio cuenta de algo, la mosca estaba teniendo pequeña descarga eléctrica después de quedar destrozado.-Esa no es una mosca, es un minicyborg espía-dijo Omega.

En ese momento, tres aviones se estrellaron al laboratorio asustando a los demás.-Son ellos!-dijo Omega. Los tres aviones comenzaron a transformarse y se ve que son Alfa, Beta y Gamma.-Los encontramos!-dijo Alfa.-Ah! Nos descubrieron-dijo Peach asustado.-No esperaba volver a verlos, unidad 2, unidad 40 y unidad 80-dijo Omega a Alfa, Beta y Gamma respectivamente.-Vaya, si es el traidor, unidad 500, Omega-dijo Alfa.-¿Qué?-dijo Brick.-Resulta que antes, yo estaba de lado de Sigma pero fue solo para infiltrarme en su grupo para espiar sus planes-dijo Omega.-La unidad 500, ya no sirve para el plan-dijo Beta.-Unidad 500 se considera inservible, proceder eliminación-dijo Gamma.-Isshin, cuida el emblema, me encargaré de ellos-dijo Omega preparándose para pelear.-Espera!-dijo Ken.-Esto es un asunto de la raza máquina, no se metan-dijo Omega.-Pero tú solo no podrás con los tres-dijo Ken.-Debo hacer lo necesario para proteger este mundo-dijo Omega y fue contra los cyborgs.

-Omega, es una pena que no te nos uniera, la raza humana perecerá y tú con ellos!-dijo Alfa.-Tal vez ya no soy humano pero conservo mi personalidad humano, algo que ustedes abandonaron!-dijo Omega.

Omega se enfrentó a los cyborgs pero se separaron, luego Beta y Gamma aparecieron en sus costados sujetando sus manos y pies.-Omega!-dijo Isshin.- Considérate, chatarra-dijo Alfa mientras su mano se convirtió en un cañón.-SALGAN DE AQUÍ…-gritó Omega pero luego un láser salió del cañón de Alfa que golpeó a Omega lanzándolo a volar y se estrelló contra un edificio.-Omega!-dijeron los RRBZ.

Mientras tanto, desde la nave espacial, se veía a un cyborg con el símbolo Sigma en su frente, era el cyborg malvado Sigma.-Comiencen el ataque a la Tierra-dijo Sigma.

Por otro lado, las PPGZ estaban investigando los ruidos de destrozos.-Miren allá-dijo Buttercup señalando una dirección. Mucha gente estaba corriendo asustados.-¿Qué será lo que los asustó?-dijo Bubbles. Luego vieron que unas pequeñas máquinas estaban que parecían radios, televisores, microondas, computadoras, entre otros, estaban atacando a las personas.-¿Por qué esos aparatos están atacando?-dijo Blossom. Luego las pequeñas máquinas se fijaron en las PPGZ y fueron a atacarlas.-Aquí vienen, prepárense!-dijo Blossom. Las PPGZ se preparaban para atacar.

Mientras tanto, los cyborgs malos se fijaban en los RRBZ.-Les agradecemos que nos hayan hecho el favor de encontrar todas las partes del emblema-dijo Alfa.-No podemos dejar que usen este poder para el mal-dijo Isshin sujetando el emblema.-Tomen el emblema y al chico de la gorra!-dijo Alfa.-Nos quieren…-dijo Brick y luego tomó el emblema.-Vengan por nosotros!-dijo Brick.-Ataquen!-dijo Alfa.

Los cyborgs fueron volando contra los RRBZ.-Chicos, sepárense!-dijo Brick.-Brick! No dejen que tengan el emblema!-dijo Isshin preocupado. Los RRBZ volaron separándose mientras que los cyborgs fueron tras ellos. Beta y Gamma alcanzaron a Boomer y Butch.-Los tenemos!-dijo Beta.-Ya no podrán escapar!-dijo Gamma.-Tendremos que pelear-dijo Butch.-Adelante-dijo Boomer. Ellos se enfrentaron a los cyborgs de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, Alfa alcanzó a Brick.-Dame el emblema y entrégate-dijo Alfa amenazando a Brick.-Olvídalo, pare ser su títere, no lo creo-dijo Brick.-Entonces te llevaré a la fuerza-dijo Alfa y voló contra Brick. En ese momento Brick se coloc´p el emblema en su cuello y sacó su cerbatana para pelear.

Las PPGZ se enfrentaban a muchos aparatos eléctricos que se comportaban como si tuvieran vida.-¿Cómo se supone que detengamos a todas estas máquinas?-dijo Buttercup atacando.-Debemos detenerlos como podamos-dijo Bubbles atacando. Blossom se notaba contenta, ya que estaba sujetando un secador de cabello.-Siempre quise tener un secador eléctrico para tener mi cabello súper lindo-dijo Blossom mientras usaba el aparato en su cabello.-Blossom, concéntrate!-dijeron Bubbles y Buttercup molestas. Dos autos estaban estacionados en una esquina y luego se transformaron en cyborgs, ellos estaban observando la pelea de las PPGZ.-Señor Sigma, las unidades 34 y 89 reportándose, los nanobots ya infectaron las máquinas de esta ciudad-dijo uno de los cyborgs.-Los nanobots se están esparciendo por otras regiones del país-dijo el otro cyborg.-Excelente, pronto tendremos el control de todas las máquinas del mundo-dijo la voz de Sigma.

Mientras tanto, Brick se enfrentaba a Alfa quien tenía la ventaja de nuevo.-Eres muy bueno para alguien que fue humano antes-dijo Brick cansado.-Cuando te deje exhausto, usaremos tu poder fuego para activar el emblema, así las máquinas conquistaremos el mundo-dijo Alfa.-No lo permitiremos!-dijoBrick molesto. Brick preparó su ataque.-Piensa usar ataque de fuego-dijo Alfa mientras escaneaba el nivel de poder de Brick.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick pero de repente le dolió el cuerpo haciendo que su ataque no sirva.-Parece que si eres al quien buscamos!-dijo Alfa.

Luego Alfa voló contra Brick golpeándolo.-Ahora quedate quieto para llevarte a Sigma-dijo Alfa sujetando a Brick.-No perderé, no perderé, no perderé-dijo Brick lastimado.-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Alfa.-Dije que … NO PERDERÉ!-gritó Brick lastimado y luego atacó a Alfa con golpes pero no le hacía nada.-No comprendes, somos máquinas, no nos cansamos fácilmente, en cambio los humanos si-dijo Alfa confiado.-Vete al demonio!-dijo Brick molesto y lastimado.-Estúpido, tú y a los que te importa serán aniquilados!-dijo Alfa quien luego golpeó a Brick mandándolo a volar. Brick fue lanzado y se estrelló al museo.

Dentro del museo, Brick se levantaba pero estaba lastimado, todavía cargaba el emblema alrededor de su cuello.-No importa cuánto ataque, no cae, Omega tenía razón, estos cyborgs nos aniquilaran-dijo Brick sintiéndose derrotado, pero luego recordó lo que le pasó cuando usó su ataque.-Cuando usé mi ataque, sentí que algo me atacó al interior de mi-dijo Brick y luego agarró el emblema.-Omega dijo que mi poder podrá activar el poder del Fénix, pero…-dijo Brick con dudas.

Luego se escuchó unos ruidos de maquinarias. Brick vio por la ventana que unos vehículos como autos, tractores, excavadoras y otros estaban atacando la ciudad.-No puede ser! Los cyborgs están controlando las máquinas de la ciudad-dijo Brick preocupado.

Mientras tanto Boomer y Butch se enfrentaban a Beta y Gamma pero seguían teniendo desventaja contra los cyborgs.-No creo que pueda continuar más-dijo Boomer cansado.-Debemos seguir hasta no poder más-dijo Butch cansado.-Los humanos se cansan-dijo Beta.-Perderán ya-dijo Gamma.

Las PPGZ todavía seguían peleando contra aparatos eléctricos, pero luego máquinas más grandes como tanques, helicópteros se enfrentaban contra ellas.

Al ver que sus amigos estaban en peligro, Brick se preocupó más.-Si no hago algo, mis amigos morirán-dijo Brick mientras miraba el emblema. Luego Brick comenzó a usar su ataque de fuego haciendo que el emblema reaccionará un poco pero no pasó nada.-¿Qué sucede? Se supone que eres un dios mítico, permíteme usar tu poder para detener a esas máquinas-dijo Brick molesto. Pero el emblema no reaccionaba, Brick se molestó.-Sólo eres una porquería de metal inútil, ave estúpida!-dijo Brick molesto. De repente Brick sintió un fuerte shock que hizo que gritara y cayera al suelo. Los ojos del emblema brillaron.

Mientras tanto, Alfa estaba volando buscando a Brick.-¿A dónde tiré a ese enano?-dijo Alfa. Luego fue algo pasaba en el museo que si fuera un destello.-Eso será…-dijo Alfa y se dirigió al museo.

Ahí, Brick se comenzaba a levantar pero empezaba a sentirse muy adolorido. Brick caminaba muy despacio con sus manos en su cabeza como si estuviera hirviendo, pero no se dio cuenta que cada pisada el pisó se quemaba. Sus pies estaban incendiándose, la cabeza emitía vapor como si se quemara. Al sentir eso, Brick gritó de mucho dolor y descontroladamente mirando arriba. Brick gritaba moviendo su cabeza luego vio que sus manos se quemaban también, parecía que Brick estaba asustado. En su espalda se incendiaba y el fuego formaba lo que parecía dos grandes alas y también tres colas, estaban formadas con plumas de fuego. Su cabeza estaba quemándose mientras gritaba descontroladamente, se estaba acumulando cenizas por su cara, parecía que estaba formando algo en su rostro.

Al final Brick estaba callado, pero se nota que sus manos y pues estaban en llamas, tenía alas y colas de fuego, y tenía lo que parecía una máscara terrorífica con forma de la cara de una ave. Se veía que el emblema todavía estaba en su cuello pero ahora lucía como nueva. Brick rugió como si fuera el grito de un ave furiosa.

Omega, quien estaba muy destrozado abrió lentamente sus ojos ya que se notaba débil.-El dios Fénix, ha regresado-dijo Omega.-Oh no! El poder del dios Fénix!-dijo Isshin preocupado y se fue a buscar.

Desde la nave espacial, Sigma detectó algo.-El poder del dios Fénix ha despertado-dijo Sigma sonriendo maléficamente.

Alfa, Beta y Gamma se dieron cuenta de algo.-Poder de fuego, activado-dijeron los cyborgs.

Boomer y Butch detectaron algo, al igual que Peach.-Energía muy poderosa, y viene de Brick-dijo Boomer.-¿Será el poder salvaje de Brick?-dijo Butch. Las PPGZ vieron de lejos que algo pasaba en el museo.

Brick se notaba diferente, con el poder del emblema su comportamiento cambió al igual que su apariencia, ¿Qué sucederá ahora?.


End file.
